


Someone holds me safe and warm....

by P0ck3t_J0k3r



Series: Lawlight movie AUs [1]
Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anastasia AU, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kira and Light are two different people, Kira is Rasputain, L is Anastasia, Light is Dimitri, Multi, This legit popped in my head and there wasn’t one of these, alternate universe- anastasia, if you want something done, you have to do it yourself
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27571201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/P0ck3t_J0k3r/pseuds/P0ck3t_J0k3r
Summary: L is the eldest grandson to King Watari. One night at a gathering, the old advisor, Kira, had placed a curse on the royal family. The only ones who had survived the curse were King Watari, his youngest grandson Near, and L. However, L and the other two were separated and resulted in L with amnesia. He now goes by the name Ryuzaki and is now on the search for his family. Along the way he meets Light, Matt, and Mello, who are trying to make a fortune from the king. Now these four are on a journey from England to Japan find Ryuzaki’s family.
Relationships: L/Light Yagami, Matt | Mail Jeevas/Mello | Mihael Keehl
Series: Lawlight movie AUs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2079813
Kudos: 6





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L is the eldest grandson to King Watari. One night at a party, the old advisor Kira had vowed he would curse the royal family. The only survivors were King Watari, his youngest grandson, Near and L.

It was a cold winter’s evening when it happened. Hundreds of people in the palace dancing to the music as two people in particular danced together. A young boy with black hair who look to be about fifteen and a little and a little boy with white hair who looked no older then five. The two smiled as they danced with out a care in the world. These boys were Prince L and Prince Nate, but he went by Near.

Then the two spotted their grandfather, King Watari. They each gave him a big hug as he sat on his throne. The old king then pulled out gifts for the two boys. He handed Near a magnifying glass, and the young boy gave him a big smile, hugged and thanked him for the gift and ran off to enjoy himself. L smiled softly at his little brother’s actions as he watched his grandfather pull out two small boxes. L looked at them curiously as he opened the one that had looked to be a cube. He found a small, round music box in it and lifted it to examine it.

“Grandpa, you didn’t have too-”

“No L, you deserve these, open the next one.” L did just that. Inside was a pendant that match the colors of the music box. He place it where the knob was and turned it and it began to play a soft tune that L had recognized immediately.

“It’s the lullaby that you to sing to me!” L said smiling.

“Yes, so that you will think of me very night you go to sleep.” L smiled brightly. “Now read the back of the pendent.”

L lifted the pendant to his eyes and read aloud the golden words engraved. “Together in Japan’ Really!? Oh thank you!” He said hugging the old man tight as he did the same to his grandson.

However, their happiness was short lived when the lights of the palace flickered and then shut off completely. A hooded figure walked from the door to where the royal family was. L’s father had faced him as he unveiled. He had dark brown hair with red eyes and pale skin. His name was Kira

“You traitor! How dare you show your face here!” L’s father had yelled out.

“Don’t be like that, your majesty. I’ve changed!” He said taunting.

“Don’t make me laugh! You’re still as evil as before!” That seemed to piss Kira off.

“You may laugh now, but mark my words! You and your family will die within a fortnight! This not only is a threat, but a promise!”

Kira had sold his soul for the power to get rid of the royal family. A black notebook with the ability to kill anyone as long he writes a name and terms of death. He had also met Ryuk who had become his henchman. He has written the names of the royal family and awaited for the fateful day.

When the day had come, he had arrived at the palace as he heard screaming and yelling. It seems his notebook predicted the events. People flooded the street as they angrily opened the gates and stormed the palace. He watched as the king and queen were murdered and waited to see L’s and Near’s death. But the moment never came. The two rushed and met with there grandfather but L had turned back to his room. He frantically searched for his music box as he heard his brother and grandfather enter the room with a young boy with light brown hair and eyes.

The four heard footsteps as the brown haired boy led the three out the servants quarters. However, L had dropped his music box by mistake. He went to retrieve it but the boy had rushed him out before he could. The three traveled through a frozen lake to quickly get to the train that would get them to safety. As they ran, Kira had jumped in and caught Near by his foot.

“Let me go please!!” He screamed as he tried to get away from Kira’s grasp. Then the ice beneath Kira shattered and he started to sink down. Ryuk had watch this happen in the distance and he held onto the notebook for safekeeping. Near was released as Kira drowned in the icy water.

Watari helped Near up onto the train and got on as he held his hand for L. With the amount of people rushing to get onto the train, this proved to be difficult for L but he managed to grab his hand for a few moments before it began to become difficult to keep a hold of his grandfather’s hand.

“Hold tight!” Watari yelled out.

“Don’t let go!” L said, but their hands began to slip. Someone had accidentally pushed into L, making his grip on Watari’s hand loosen and the two had let go of each other. This resulted in L falling head first to the cold, hard ground. The last thing he heard was the train moving and someone calling out his name.


	2. Journey to the past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet Light, Mello, and Matt getting ready for the biggest con in history

It was a cold winter’s morning in the busy streets of London. A boy with light brown hair and brown eyes weaved his way throughout the large crowd. He overheard many conversations but most of the were about the biggest rumor that had seemed spread almost overnight. It was whether Prince L was alive or not. It had been almost six years since the attack on the palace. The king and Near had traveled to Japan and since then he has placed a large reward to whoever can find L, take him to Japan and return him to his family. As the boy walked down the streets he heard a younger boy with messy red hair and yellow goggles around his neck call out his name.

“Pst! Light!” He called him over as Light smirked and sighed. He walked over to him and handed him a pack of cigarettes.

“I got your order, and the supplies.” The red head had thanked him as the two made there way to an abandoned building. There, who was awaiting the two to return, a young blonde boy who was about the same age as the red haired boy.

“Took you long enough, Light,” he commented. Light rolled his eyes and tossed the plastic bag to him, causing him to fall over on the chair he was sitting in. The ginger laughed at him. The blonde got himself up and wiped off the dirt before looking in the bag.

“You wanted your chocolate right Mello?” Light had sent back to him as Mello rolled his eyes at him and reached for the bars of chocolate in the bag.

“Yeah,” he said opening the wrapping.

“Then I don’t get pissy at me if I take a while ok?” Light snapped at Mello.

“Did you get the forges?” Mello asked taking a bite out of his chocolate. Light reached into his pocket and pulled out four forged passports.

“First thing I got, now we need to save up our cash because these were a fortune. Which means, Matt, no more cigarette runs.”

Matt did not like the sound of that. He just groaned as Light went over there plan.

“Ok, now that we have the passports, all we need is the boy. We need to set up auditions for the part. Then we travel to Japan and convince the prince and king that we found L and bam, we’re rich and we can part our separate ways!”

“You know, I’m gonna miss you two,” Matt said. Then three comrades had burst into laughter.

“For once Matty, you actually made a good joke,” Mello has commented as he finished one of his chocolates. “Well let’s head down to the theatre, I put up flyers the other day so I think we’re good!” Then the trio headed off.

* * *

A pale boy exited with an older man as he waved goodbye to the children at an orphanage.

“Ryuzaki! Are you listening to me?” The man asked frustrated at Ryuzaki. Ryuzaki just sighed.

“I’m listening Rodger.”

“Honestly, you’ve been a throne in my side ever since you arrived here. I’ve fed you, I’ve clothed you, I’ve kept a roof over your head.” The black haired boy mocked Rodger as the old man turned with an offended look on his face.

“How do you remember all that but don’t even know who you are?”

  
“Well I do-“

“You better not be talking about that pendant of yours. ‘Together in Japan’, how the hell are you going to find them if you don’t know who your family is? Now I’ve gotten you a job at a nearby store, go left at the fork in the road,” Rodger explained to Ryuzaki. He agreed to these terms and left for the road. Once he arrived at the fork in the road, he began to think and talk to himself.

“I know what’s to the left, I’ll just be Ryuzaki the orphan forever....” Then it hit him. “Maybe if I go right, I’ll find whoever gave me this pendant must have loved me. Send me a sign or a hint!” He spoke to the sky. As if on que, a gust of cold wind blew hard at the ravenette, causing his scarf to blow off of him. He went right and grabbed it. He looked in front of the path ahead of him and smiled.

“Thank you,” he said to the sky. He began to skip and hum to himself as he passed through the winter forest to London.

“Somewhere down this road~ I know someone’s waiting, years of dreams just can’t be wrong!~” he sang out as he walked on the path, dancing along to his tune. “Yes! Let this be a sign! Let this road be mine! Let it lead me to my past, and bring me home at last!” He then took a deep breath in and felt the cold air enter his lungs. He smiled brightly as he looked at the city in front of him.

“London, here I come!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so here are everyone’s ages in this AU   
> Ryuzaki: 21  
> Light: 20  
> Mello&Matt: 18  
> Near: 11


End file.
